Hurry up and save me
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Mi vida era de color negro y blanco, Todo iba bien pero llegaste tú...¡Agh oficialmente estoy jodida!...Bueno no es como si nunca lo hubiera estado.../La historia de mi rockera Roxy White al descubierto/


**Hurry up and save me**

 **Ha pasado mucho desde que publique en esta sección, pero vuelvo solamente porque hubo "cierto" capítulo de "cierto" reallity donde mi rockera actúo de una forma bastante fuera de ella así que vengo a defenderla con esto e_e**

 **Total Drama le pertenece a sus legítimos dueños y yo no gano nada.**

 **Roxy White y su familia me pertenecen mí, Y pues Seba aunque es mención es de su respectiva autora.**

Roxy White se encontraba lamentándose en su cabaña, ¿Qué acababa de pasar hace unos momentos?, Ella había rechazado al chico de su vida ¡DE SU VIDA!

-Y todo por esta tonta competencia…-suspiro con el ceño fruncido la guitarrista mientras se mordía el labio y hacía una mueca.

Cualquiera chica estaría llorando en su situación ella estaba enamorada del uruguayo pero debía romperle el corazón y enterrar esos " _cursis_ " sentimientos de niñita boba para ganar esa competencia para demostrar que era la mejor, que pese a ser mujer era alguien que los hombres debían respetar.

-Después de todo mostrar que soy la mejor es algo que quiero, emm _queremos…Quieren que haga-_ Al principio sus palabras sonaron alegres y seguras pero luego dicha sonrisa se borró y el brillo de sus ojos se esfumo.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿Realmente quería ganar? ¡Claro ella se llevaría el millón a casa!

- _Casa…_ -un ligero escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo abrázandose a su misma y haciéndose bolita sobre su cama.

Recuerdos y palabras que le llenaban de dolor venían a ella y todas provenientes del mismo lugar…

 _ **Roxy tú eres mi campeona y más vale que sigas así, Si sabes lo que te conviene…**_

Recordó las palabras de su padre, Aquellas que le decía tan pronto comenzó a caminar y que nunca se esfumaron de la boca de él pese a los años.

 _ **Roxanne las chicas deben ser finas, educadas y delicadas no unas salvajes como tú padre te enseña has lo que te digo…**_

¿Qué confuso no?, Uno dice una cosa y otro dice otra. ¿A quién hacerle caso?, A ella misma desde siempre supo la respuesta hacer sus sueños realidad, actuar de la forma que quería, Claro nunca le fue permitido…

 _ **¿Sabes**_ _ **lo que pasará si te revelas no?, Papá y mamá te votarán a tu suerte y ni siquiera les va a importar y tú lo sabes, ¡Pero hey tienes mi apoyo hermanita! Después de todo si te borran del árbol familiar yo seré el favorito… ¿No es genial "campeona"?.**_

¡Vaya familia con la que le toco estar! Una donde te hacen pensar dos veces antes de fallar o mostrar debilidad…

La azabache cerro los ojos aún recordaba la _"calurosa bienvenida_ " que tuvo por ser expulsada de la primera temporada.

Sin alimentos, encerrada en un calabozo literalmente, sin agua sin completamente nada con lo cual comer y estando encadenada.

¿Loco no?, Más no imposible nada en esta vida lo era después de todo ella vivía en un barco lejos de tierra firme, Era fácil cuando tu padre era un almirante de marina.

Un padre que solo la usa como un miembro de su tripulación, como marioneta de sus deseos al igual que su madre que la ve como una muñeca a la cual probar los asquerosos vestidos de novia que diseña.

¿Por qué ella y no Scorpius? Maldecía ser la única mujer, __la gemela más fuerte y dominante de ambos, la que era tratada con respeto solo por actuar como le dicen y no como quiere. Maldecía el hecho de que su único hermano la odie por eso y la denigré con crueles palabras.

Pero sobre todo maldecía el hecho de enamorarse de Sebastián y jamás poder estar a su lado pues el amor una distracción que su padre no permitía y ella debía acatar si no quería ir a prisión nuevamente.

-Aunque pensándolo bien yo siempre he estado en una…-se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y se quejó empezando a llorar.

Pero no por el dolor de su labio, Si no por el hecho de siempre aparentar que su vida estaba bien que nada le preocupaba, que era una maquina indestructible y sin sentimientos cuando la realidad era otra.

La realidad es que ella tenía miedo más allá de los conejos, la realidad era que solo se había inscrito en la primera temporada para huir de esa cárcel que era su hogar, de actuar con la libertad que siempre quiso, de comer lo que quiera sin importar enfermarse, de sentir la tierra por primera vez, de hacer amigos, de fallar sin riesgo a que la dañen físicamente por eso, de tocar con su guitarra viviendo un poco su gran y verdadero sueño de ser una guitarrista de rock.

Más sin embargo con lo que nunca conto fue hallar a su alma gemela, a alguien más allá de amigo, alguien que la hiciera reír y pasar un buen rato…

-Y ahora ese alguien me odia y yo misma me odio por mentirle a él y a mí misma…-se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y en ese momento una lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas.

Todo era con un fin, Un doloroso e injusto fin para ambos amantes de la música… __

- _ **Si tan solo te dieras prisa de salvarme…-**_ bufo ella mientras escuchaba una canción en su MP3 siendo ahora la música si único método de felicidad.

 **Chanchanchan! Ahí tienen vida secreta de Roxy revelada y como ven sufría de maltrato en casa (Un barco sorpréndanse xD) E internamente no es tan relajada y feliz como se ve…la verdad es que de mis Oc es la que menos felicidad tiene…me voy no sin antes decir que esto es verdad ella tiene todo eso en su vida… ¡Y me sorprende que Dan no lo haya mencionado desde la temporada pasada! xD**

 **Llevo tantos inbox diciéndole cuando saca algo de eso…*suspira***

 **La canción que se utiliza aquí al final es "Hurry up and save me" Interprete Tiffani Giardina**


End file.
